Temanku, Jongin
by Amusuk
Summary: Dia itu tidak pernah absen latihan, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Slice of Life. AU


**Temanku, Jongin**

by amusuk

Originally published on 25 June 2014

Disclaimer: EXO Next Door © Oh! Boy Productions, SM Entertainment, LINE.

.

.

Aku selalu menemukan anak itu ketika aku tiba di pos satpam suatu universitas—tempat kami sering berkumpul untuk berlatih bersama para senior kami. Saat kutanya pada Minseok-hyung, ia bilang anak itu tidak pernah absen latihan. Minseok-hyung bilang sulit menemukan orang-orang yang konsisten datang untuk berlatih tiap jam 3 sore, di saat matahari masih condong di angkasa dan panasnya masih menyengat bila kau berlarian di bawahnya.

Aku yang baru saja datang, melihat anak itu, lalu tatapan kami bertemu. Dia pun mengisyaratkanku dengan tangannya untuk mendekat, mengajakku melakukan pemanasan bersama-sama. Jujur aku agak canggung. Ini sudah hari ketiga latihan, dua pertemuan yang lalu aku tidak bisa hadir karena sakitku kambuh, jadi aku kurang bisa mengingat siapa nama orang ini.

"Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang dalam, menarik lengan kanannya ke balik kepala dan menghitung satu sampai delapan dalam diam.

"Sehun. Kau?" Ganti tangan kiri, demi keseimbangan.

"Aku Jongin."

Jongin. Nama itu terdengar cocok dengan impresi pertamanya menurut Sehun. Kulit kecoklatan, otot-otot lengan dan bahu yang terbentuk—yang Sehun duga—akibat sering melakukan pekerjaan di rumah atau sekolah, garis rahang yang tegas namun masih lembut ala remaja, dan… wajah yang tampan. Oke, mungkin pendapat itu akan lebih pas bila dikatakan oleh perempuan, tapi apa boleh buat, aku bicara soal kenyataan. Dia tampak seperti anak-anak nakal yang suka menggoda perempuan, atau mungkin anak yang suka membolos hanya untuk pergi ke kantin maupun sekadar merokok.

Usai pemanasan, senior menyuruh kami lari mengelilingi taman di jalan masuk kampus yang berupa double-way, kira-kira 800 meter, sebanyak 10 kali. Aku berlari dengan langkah sempit, berusaha membakar lebih banyak lemak dan membuat kakiku bekerja lebih lama. Kutoleh Jongin yang ada di sebelahku. Ia memakai jaket yang risletingnya ditutup rapat selagi berlari. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa panasnya di dalam sana. Aku saja yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana olahraga selutut saja sudah dapat merasakan bulir keringat mengalir di punggung, bagaimana Jongin?

Di tengah putaran ketujuh, kurasakan nyeri di bawah dada sebelah kanan. Aku berusaha terus berlari dengan menjaga kecepatanku, tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Saat aku ingin menurunkan kecepatan dan berjalan saja, kudengar suara Jongin di sebelahku.

"Jangan berhenti."

Tubuhku belum berhenti, tapi rasanya aku yakin sebentar lagi tubuhku akan menyerah sendiri. Panasnya juga jadi semakin tidak tertahankan. Tapi Jongin tetap menjaga langkahnya untuk tetap di sebelahku. Ia belum juga berhenti berbisik.

"Pertahankan ritmemu. Atur nafasmu sesuai langkah," katanya.

Walau hatiku bilang ingin menyerah, tapi telingaku tetap mendengarkan juga. Aku berusaha mengatur deru napasku yang pendek menjadi lebih panjang dan dalam. Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu…

"Bagus," ia berbisik lagi. Kali ini aku menoleh padanya dan melihat ia tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum walau tak tahu apa senyumku tersampaikan karena pikiranku terlalu fokus pada langkah dan napasku.

Setelah berlari bagai di dalam oven, ternyata aku berhasil mengelilingin taman itu 10 kali. Benar-benar sebuah pencapaian. Jongin yang juga sedang berjalan-jalan pelan di dekatku untuk mengatur napas mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Aku tersenyum, mengelap ubun-ubun yang basah dengan handuk kecilku.

Kurasa ia bukan teman yang buruk.

.

.

Dalam latihan-latihan yang berikutnya, aku mulai mengenal dua orang yang juga sama sepertiku dan Jongin. Yang tinggi-kurus bernama Chanyeol dan yang pendek bernama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berasal dari sekolah yang sama, sebuah sekolah kejuruan pertanian. Aku dan Jongin masing-masing berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda. Jongin dari sekolah negeri yang cukup terkenal reputasinya di sepenjuru kota, sementara aku di sekolah negeri yang biasa saja.

Kami biasa bertemu hanya di saat latihan saja, kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentunya. Terkadang kami juga makan-makan bersama usai latihan atau di hari Minggu di mana kami semua punya waktu berlebih karena tak punya gadis.

Seperti hari ini, di Minggu siang yang cerah tanpa awan, kami mangkal di sebuah toko es krim yang memanfaatkan buah-buahan lokal sebagai menu utamanya. Kami berempat memesan menu yang berbeda dan semuanya besar-besar, karena memang niatnya untuk dicicipi beramai-ramai.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami bercerita macam-macam. Di antaranya ada Chanyeol yang tampaknya bangga dengan _rencana_ masa depannya.

"Baekhyun ini penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Dan aku nanti akan bekerja di sana menjadi wakil direkturnya!" katanya dengan lantang seraya menaruh lengannya di pundak Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun protes.

"Perusahaan, perusahaan, kepalamu!"

"Usaha peternakan dan kebun buah-buahan itu kan juga perusahaan," balas Chanyeol.

"Beda. Perusahaan itu..." Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Apa?"

"Lebih... lebih wah. Lebih royal."

" _Yah_ , itu tidak relevan, tahu," kata Chanyeol, yang kuamini dalam hati.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai kosakata 'relevan' hah?" cetus Baekhyun yang berakhir tanpa dijawab Chanyeol.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelahku lalu berkata, "Kalau kau Sehun?" Aku menoleh padanya denga tatapan bertanya. "Sudah ada rencana selepas SMA?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke meja makan, lalu kembali ke Jongin. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku masih belum terlalu yakin, tapi kurasa... menjadi atlet mungkin memang jalanku. Tapi... memang aku yang sekarang masih kurus, lempeng, tak berotot, tapi asalkan dilatih, bisa saja nanti aku punya badan seperti Jackie Chan?"

Jongin mendengus mendengar akhir kalimatku.

Lalu ganti aku yang bertanya: "Kalau kau?"

Aku menunggu, bertanya-tanya kemanakah dia akan melanjutkan. Tapi jawaban Jongin sama sekali tidak memuaskan keingintahuanku. "Aku sendiri belum tahu," katanya.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi, tapi aku merasa itu tidak pantas untukku. Aku hanya mengenalnya karena latihan. Di luar itu, kami nyaris tidak pernah bertemu. Akhirnya aku harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewa karena aku masih penasaran.

.

.

Hari ini hari latihan. Langit di atas sana mendung, tapi rasa-rasanya hujan tidak akan turun segera, sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Latihan biasanya berlangsung dua jam, dari jam 3 sampai jam 5. Biasanya jam 5 hujan turun. Seniorku masih belum datang, baru aku seorang yang ada di pos penjaga. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin datang.

"Yang lain masih belum datang?" katanya seraya menghentikan sepeda gunungnya tepat di depanku.

Aku mengangguk sambil menjawab belum.

Angin dingin di peralihan musim menerbangkan dedaunan kering di permukaan tanah. Jongin memarkirkan sepedanya lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia berkata, "Sebentar lagi penjurusan kelas dua ya?"

"Iya," jawabku tanpa melihat padanya.

"Sehun," ia berkata lagi lalu aku menoleh, "kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk mana?" ia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "IPS. Aku suka geografi."

"Itu mengerikan," kata Jongin, terkekeh.

"Tidak asalkan kau mau belajar," balas Sehun sok bijak.

"Serius kau mau masuk IPS gara-gara geografi?"

Karena rasanya percuma saja berkelit, aku pun menjawab, "Yaa, selain itu, aku juga benci matematika, fisika, kimia..."

Jongin memandangku dengan tatapan "nah itu."

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau sendiri mau masuk mana, Jongin?" tanyaku setela tawa mereda.

"Hmm... Aku mau masuk IPA."

"Oh, semoga sukses kalau begitu."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Aku mengecek jam tanganku. "Sudah tiga lewat sepuluh," gumamku tapi terdengar Jongin.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita latihan saja duluan."

Aku mengerang malas. Tapi Jongin sudah berdiri dan mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dariku, bersiap melakukan pemanasan. Akhirnya aku turut berdiri dan mulai melakukan pemanasan juga.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta alarm-ku berbunyi dengan dentuman lagu 'Let Out the Beast'. Kubuka mata, lalu sekejap aku lompat ke samping tempat tidur dan berdiri. Aku ingat benar, hari ini tanggal 23 April 2015, hari yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sampai-sampai aku tidur kemalaman gara-gara menyiapkan baju dan sepatu selama berjam-jam. Aku segera mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lepas itu aku keluar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan begitu keluar kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian dengan handuk di pinggang, aku bisa mencium bau telur dadar yang wangi dan mi goreng. Aku buru-buru ke dapur yang tidak jauh letaknya dalam rumah kecil kami itu. Tapi langsung disembur ibu.

"SEHUN!PAKAI BAJU DULU SANA!" teriak ibu yang tidak begitu kutanggapi. Aku mencuri sejumputmi goreng yang wanginya membuatku meneguk ludah dan langsung kularikan ke mulut sambil sukses menghindari lemparan serbet ibuku. Lalu aku berlari kecil ke kamar, tertawa-tawa sambil mengangkat tangan dan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jariku.

Baru setelah aku sudah rapi dan segar, dengan wangi parfum laki-laki yang menyebar ke mana-mana dan rambutku disisir seadanya dengan poni depanku dikesampingkan, aku bisa duduk tenang di meja makan dan makan pagi, menyikat semua makanan kesukaanku yang dibuat ibu.

Setelah itu, aku pamit pada ayah-ibu dan melompat ke boncengan motor kakakku. Kulambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Kakakku sampai tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Jarang-jarang sebahagia itu," kata Joonmyun, kakakku satu-satunya, di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta api. Aku hanya terkekeh seraya mengeratkan jaketku di pagi yang dingin menusuk tulang ini.

Di stasiun, aku menemukan Jongin yang rupanya sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Kakakku yang sudah mengenal Jongin karena pernah mengantarkanku latihan menemani kami mengobrol selama beberapa menit sebelum pamit pergi karena ada kelas pukul sembilan. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang senior kami datang. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kami selama berangkat hingga pulang nanti.

Minseok-hyung menghampiri kami. "Mana yang lain?"

"Belum datang," jawab Jongin.

Ketika Minseok-hyung pergi ke minimarket di stasiun untuk membeli rokok, tinggallah aku dan Jongin lagi. Kubilang bahwa aku jadi berdebar membayangkan bagaimana nanti di sana. Jongin jawab, ia juga sama.

"Seperti apa ya musuh kita?" gumamku.

"Seperti apa pun, kita harus mengerahkan seluruh hasil latihan kita selama dua bulan ini."

Kami memang baru berlatih selama dua bulan, dan belum ada perubahan fisik yang kentara di tubuhku, atau kami. Tapi aku bisa merasakan perubahannya. Dulu makan sepiring penuh itu mukjizat buatku, tapi sekarang aku makan seperti buruh bangunan yang kerja dekat rumah. Entah ke mana perginya makanan itu sehingga aku tetap begini kurus, tapi kuyakini mereka tengah membantu ototku berkembang. Dulu aku yang selalu datang ke sekolah dengan lesu, kini datang dengan segar bugar. Singkat kata, aku merasa sangat sehat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang diantar orang tua Baekhyun dengan mobil. Kami berangkat pukul delapan. Perjalanan di kereta memakan waktu delapan jam, kami juga harus berganti kereta dua kali. Apalagi di kereta terakhir, waktu itu jam padat orang pulang dari bekerja, kami berlima berdiri berdesakan di antara bau keringat dan udara yang menyesakkan.

Sesampainya di stasiun kota tujuan, kami berjalan keluar, kemudian berhenti.

"Ke mana kita sekarang, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu."

Angin semilir. Kami berempat sweatdrop. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Minseok-hyung bertanya pada orang sekitar dan kembali lagi pada kami dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ayo, lewat sini." Walau ragu, tapi kami ikuti saja sebab kami percaya padanya.

Dan sepertinya hari ini dewi keberuntungan ada di pihak kami karena baru lima belas menit kami berjalan, seseorang memanggil dari balik jendela mobil.

"Minseokkie!" teriaknya dari dalam mobil.

"Oh! Luhan."

Mereka berdua berbincang sesaat, lalu pintu mobil dibuka. Luhan mengajak kami masuk. Aku duduk di tengah, di antara Luhan dan Minseok-hyung. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk di jok paling belakang.

Tak berapa lama, kami tiba di depan penginapan kami. Kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan, yang mengizinkan kami menumpang, dan Kris, yang menyetir mobil. Lalu hyung memberi tahu kami bahwa mereka itu sama seperti dirinya, merupakan pembina, tapi dari kota lain.

Setelah memesan kamar yang khusus disewakan untuk peseta lomba, kami segera menuju kamar. Tidak mewah memang, kami berlima tidur di satu kamar sederhana dengan kamar mandi kecil di dalam, tapi kami boleh minta kasur tambahan. Setelah menaruh barang, kami keluar untuk mencari makan dan udara segar, sambil menikmati indahnya kota yang asing ini di malam hari. Usai makan malam—dibayari Minseok-hyung—kami kembali ke penginapan dan langsung pulas tertidur.

.

.

Pagi menjelang lewat alarm ponselku yang berbunyi keras. Saat aku bangun, Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. Aku terperangah. Baru pukul 5 dan dia sudah selesai mandi, rajin sekali. Tidak mau kalah, aku bangkit dari kasurku yang ada di lantai dan beranjak mandi.

Pukul setengah tujuh kami semua seudah bangun. Minseok-hyung membawa kami sarapan di warung makan dan memesankan makanan porsi besar penuh sayuran dan potongan daging untuk kami. Biar sehat, katanya. Saking banyaknya, aku menghibahkan sebagian untuk Chanyeol yang ternyata makannya banyak sekali.

Matahari mulai meninggi di timur. Lomba panjat tebing yang sepertinya diadakan tahunan ini akan segera dimulai. Aku menganga melihat lawan-lawan tandingku. Mereka semua berotot besar-besar, badannya tegap, tinggi, berisi, dan- ah aku tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi. Dibandingkan aku, ketiga temanku reaksinya biasa saja, mereka hanya memandang berkeliling dengan tenang. Aku mengutuk dalam hati apa mereka ini sungguh tenang atau sebenarnya gugup di dalam?

Ketika berkenalan dengan beberapa peserta lain, baru kami tahu bahwa mereka telah menjalani pelatihan sekurang-kurangnya 6 bulan. Ha-ha, akutertawa dalam hati. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dinding yang akan kupanjat, tapi dinding itu sudah ditutup kain tentunya.

Kami didaftarkan untuk mengikuti semua kategori lomba, yaitu 'Speed' dan 'Lead'. Dalam kategori Speed, kami dituntut untuk memanjat dinding itu secepat mungkin. Sementara untuk kategori Lead, kami akan dihadapkan pada dinding yang punya kesulitan-kesulitan untuk dipanjat, barangsiapa yang dapat mengatasi masalah tersebut dengan langkah yang tepat, akan mendapat poin, apalagi kalau bisa menaklukkan dinding dan sampai di puncak.

Kami berempat mendapat giliran berurutan. Kupikir Chanyeol akan menjadi yang tercepat dengan kegesitannya, tapi tampaknya ia kesulitan dengan panjang lengan dan kakinya sehingga memperlambat lajunya ke atas. Baekhyun sangat cepat. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi papan di dinding itu bergetar saat ia melangkah naik dan terus melompat. Jongin juga cepat, tapi tidak secepat Baekhyun. Giliranku, aku berusaha sebisaku dan ternyata aku tiba di puncak dalam waktu 2 menit 30 detik, masih di bawah Baekhyun.

Usai perlombaan kategori Speed, kami dikarantina di sebuah tenda dom. Tentu saja, poin-poin pijakan dan pegangan di dinding itu akan diubah, terdengar dari suara bor yang menderu. Lima belas menit kemudian, kami keluar. Lalu suara-suara bisikan masing-masing orang saling berbaur di telinga ketika melihat seperti apa dinding yang harus kami taklukkan. Aku memperhatikan dinding itu dengan saksama, berusaha membayangkan diriku naik di sana dan menemukan cara mengatasi jarak poin yang terlalu jauh dan bentuk poin yang bulat dan susah digenggam dan banyak hal lain.

Jongin maju pertama di antara kami berempat di urutan kedelapan. Ia baik-baik saja sampai di tengah, kemudian terhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan dengan lihainya hingga ke papan ketujuh. Di situ ia berhenti, bergelantung dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya meraih bubuk magnesium dalam kantong yang menggantung di balik pinggang. Usai rehat sejenak itu, ia naik, memusatkan semua berat badannya di kedua tangan. Pull-up. Berusaha mendaki papan kesepuluh ke papan kesebelas dengan tangannya saja. Aku menahan napas melihatnya. Saat kupikir Jongin akan jatuh, aku memalingkan muka, tapi aku malah mendengar suara tepukan tangan. Aku berbalik dan melihat Jongin telah tiba di papan kedua belas, lalu meraih poin puncak dan... selesai.

Tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi Jongin yang berayun turun. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

Tak perlu kujelaskan dengan detil, aku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama gagal di kategori Lead ini. Kami jatuh di antara papan sembilan dan sepuluh yang benar-benar bergantung pada kekuatan lengan yang tidak kami miliki hanya dengan dua bulan latihan.

Kami pulang tanpa membawa medali. Meski Jongin telah tampil mengesankan untuk ukuran baby-athlete macam kami, ada orang-orang yang jauh lebih mahir dan kuat yang akhirnya mengalahkan skor Jongin. Ibarat peribahasa di atas langit masih ada langit. Meski begitu, aku senang. Pengalaman ini merupakan yang pertama, dan berarti untukku, yang membuatku semakin mencintai olahraga ekstrem ini.

.

.

Seminggu setelah perlombaan itu, aku datang latihan seperti biasa. Hari-hari sebelumnya aku tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Aku datang pukul 3 lebih sedikit, jadi kukira Jongin pasti sudah ada di tempat biasa, pos satpam suatu universitas. Tapi aku salah, yang kutemukan bukan Jongin melainkan Chanyeol dan salah seorang senior lain. Usai bertegur sapa, aku menanyakan perihal Jongin kepada Chanyeol. Yang dijawab dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Dia tidak datang lagi."

"Apa?"

"Umm, lima hari lalu mungkin, kau tidak datang. Jongin bilang hasil penjurusannya sudah keluar."

Aku terus mendengarkan, memintanya melanjutkan.

"Dia diterima di IPS."

Ah.

"Dan besok-besoknya dia menghilang, tidak muncul-muncul lagi ke sini."

Senior itu, Henry-hyung, berkata, "Sayang sekali, padahal dia punya bakat untuk dikembangkan."

Aku tersenyum miris. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Jongin.

.

.

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Jongin satu tahun kemudian, di kedai ramen di persimpangan jalan. Dia baru saja makan, dan aku baru datang. Kami berpandangan selama beberapa detik dengan mata membulat, lalu aku duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang belum tersampaikan sejak dulu timbul. Aku memesan seporsi ramen dan segelas teh manis untukku.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

Ia tersenyum. "Baik. Kau?"

"Baik."

"Bagaimana di sekolah? Kudengar ada guru BK yang berhenti." Itu kabar burung yang kudapat dari murid-murid perempuan.

"Lancar saja. Cukup asyik juga. Ah itu karena dia ketahuan melakukan pelecehan pada anak SD di dekat rumahnya."

"Oo."

Dia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum juga dengan senyum hampa dan perasaan yang aneh. Aneh karena aku tidak menemukan satu pun keanehan pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti," tanyaku.

Di luar dugaan, dia menjawab dengan enteng dan penuh senyum, "Ya, aku pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar, dan masuk universitas di kota lain yang lebih besar, di Seoul kalau bisa. Aku tidak bisa tinggal dan membiarkan mimpi ayah-ibuku padaku pupus begitu saja hanya demi kesenangan yang kudapat dari memanjat dinding. Setelah kupikir masak-masak, kupikir aku akan berhenti saja dan fokus pada sekolahku."

Lalu kudengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengangkatnya dan menjawab dengan banyak "ya".

Setelah itu dia pamit padaku, "Aku duluan ya. Mau les. Kalau begini siapa tahu tahun depan aku bisa masuk universitas yang aku inginkan. Ya, kan?" Lalu ia melambai padaku sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kedai.

Dari balik jendela, kulihat dia memakai jaket. Ia menarik sepedanya keluar parkiran. Sepeda itu lalu meluncur, menghilang dalam keramaian lalu-lintas.

.

.


End file.
